heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hug and Comment/Gallery
Images Jewel Eduardo reunite hug.jpg|Jewel reunited with her father Eduardo. Sid overjoyed to see Diego alive.jpg|Sid overjoyed to see Diego alive! Genie hug everybody.jpg|Genie saves hugs everybody! Jane hugging Peter Pan.png|Jane hugs Peter Pan. Mama Owl hug Tod.jpg|Big Mama comforts Tod telling him his friendship with Copper can't continue as they are natural enemies - but Tod refuses to accept it. Baloo and Morgil.jpeg|Mowgli and Baloo's big bear hug. Mulan.jpeg|Mulan hugs her father upon finally returning home from saving China. Amy hug Sonic.jpg|"I just need that you'll come here and save me!" - Amy hugging Sonic for saving her. Lilo and Stich hug.jpeg|"Oh, I miss you!" - Adult Lilo Pelekai and Stitch reunited. Pearl hugged by Dylan.png|Dylan hugs Aunt Pearl. Gromit and wallace hugging.gif|Wallace and Gromit hug each other after being revived by smelling a slice of Stinking Bishop. Simba hug Rafki.jpg|Rafiki hugs Simba for finally defeating Scar. Quasimodo and Phoebes.jpg|Quasimodo gratefully hugs Phoebus for saving him from the same demise as Frollo. Wall-e and EVE hug.jpg|WALL-E and EVE happily embrace. Rosy and Balto.jpg|Rosy hugs Balto for saving her life. Brisby hug.png|Mrs. Brisby hugs Mr. Ages. Daffy Hugs Tina.jpg|Daffy Duck hugs Tina Russo. Homer hugs Flanders.png|Homer Simpson hugs Ned Flanders. Chuckie hugs Kimi.gif|Chuckie hugs Kimi. Garfield reuniting with Odie.jpg|Garfield embraces Odie. Lincoln hugs his parents.png|Lincoln Loud hugs his parents. E.B. reunited with his father.jpg|E.B. hugs his father. Lucas and Hova hug.jpg|Lucas and Hova hugging. Lucas hugs his mom.jpg|Lucas hugs his mum. Doraemon hugs Nobita.jpg|Doraemon hugs Nobita Blythe Huging Your Daddy.png|Blythe hugging her daddy Alvin_&_Dave_reunited.png|Alvin and Dave Seville hugging. Surly and Buddy hug.png|Surly hugs Buddy. Andie hugs Surly.jpg|Andie hugs Surly. Mavis hugs Johnny.jpg|Mavis hugs Johnny and admits she still wants to be with him, after he is exposed as a human. Jangan_tinggalkan_aku_BoBoiBoy.png|BoBoiBoy hugging Ochobot because he promised not to leave him. Oh_BoBoiBoy,_jangan_tinggalkan_aku.png|Gopal hugging BoBoiBoy while pleading him not to leave him behind. File:Change_Your_Mind_825.png|Steven hugs Connie after he has finally got his gemstone back. File:MysteryScienceFair201X576.png|K.O. hugs Dendy after he is finally restored to normal. File:Kevin_Kate_embrace.jpg|Kevin McCallister hugs his mother, Kate after Kate has finally found Kevin in New York City on Christmas Eve. Beth hugs Lindsay.png|Beth hugs Lindsay. Chowder hugs Mung.jpg|Mung Daal hugs Chowder. Bart and Homer Hug.JPG.jpg|Homer and Bart hugging Jim and Silver Hug..jpg|John Silver hugs Jim Hawkins S1-E20b-Lori hugging Lincoln.png|Lori hugs Lincoln lindsay hugging cody.png|Lindsay hugs Cody Simba thanks Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Simba hugging Timon and Pumbaa loud sisters hugging lincoln.jpg|The Loud Sisters hugging Lincoln lion-o hugging snarf.jpg|Lion-O hugs Snarf he-man she-ra hug.jpg|He-Man and She-Ra hugging blog_trollan_hugs_01.jpg|Orko hugs He-Man blog_trollan_hugs_02.jpg|Orko hugs Man-At-Arms 45-5-Big-Sloppy-Hug.png|Orko hugs Sorceress Imelda hug Miguel.jpg|Imelda and Miguel hugging. Raven hugs Beast Boy.png|Raven hugs Beast Boy Teen Titans Go hug.gif|Robin hugging his friends, well reuniting with them The Teen Titans' 2nd reunion hug.jpg|Starfire Cyborg Raven and Beast Boy hug Robin after freeing him from Slade's mind control Ted, Susan and Morogo hugging.PNG|Ted, Susan and Morogo hugging each other. Zuko and Mai love each other again.png|Zuko and Mai hugging each other. File:Lisa_hugging_Marge.jpg|Marge and Lisa hugging each other. File:Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming_hug.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming hugging each other. Andros and Ashley hug.jpg|Andros and Ashley Hammond hugging each other. File:DannySamHug.png|Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hugging each other. File:SMBSS_hug.PNG.png|Princess Toadstool hugging Mario. Moz and Lyra hugging.png|Moz and Lyra's hugging. Category:Galleries